fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaka Reina
Years Old |height= 152.5cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= July, 2008 / 1st Generation |graduated= May, 2013 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Tanaka Reina was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Tanaka Reina * Birth Date: November 11, 1989 (age ) * Birth Place: Fukuoka, Japan * Status: **2008-07-30: SKE48 Member **2008-10-05: Team S Member **2013-05-21: Graduated * Hobbies: Observing people, texting, recording TV shows * Special Skills: Can play without sleep * Motto: Treat others how you want to be treated! * Favorite Words: Aa ne!! (あ～ね！！; Ah, hey!!), Ee!? (え～！？; Whaat!?), OtsukaReina (おつかれいな; good work) * Favorite English Word: "Station" * Favorite Food: Yakiniku, broccoli, nankotsu, enoki, chocolate, fried chicken, french fries, raw spring rolls * Disliked Food: Green bell peppers, natto * Favorite Colors: Yellow, red, pink, black, white * Favorite Flowers: Sunflowers * Favorite Seasons: Spring, autumn * Favorite Animal: Cat Trivia * Has a brother who is seven years younger. * On December 18, 2019, she adopted a male cat named Simba. * Dropped out of high school in order to focus on her idol career. * The kanji characters for her name (田中麗奈) are the same as the ones for the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena. To avoid confusion, Tanaka adopted hiragana symbols (れいな) for her first name when she joined SKE48. * Tanaka has always had the reputation of a yankii (a rebel) since her first audition for SKE48 when she had blonde hair. The fact that she also wore shirts with skulls and dragons, and had a tendency to wear a lot of purple clothing, also furthered this yankii image with fans. * She was known as one of the most fashionable members in SKE48. * When asked what part of her makeup she is most particular about, she said that it was her eyelashes. * She said the most embarrassing moment in her life was when she was out shopping and talked to a stranger for a long period of time thinking it was her mother. * There was a rumor about her dating the Visual Kei artist 'Miyav'i, but the press dropped the issue when Miyavi announced his marriage. * Says that she doesn't work well under pressure. * Doesn't like sleeping in places other than home. * Her phone rang in an interview with a Korean reporter. Her ringtone at that time was 'Shine' by Tohoshinki. * Said that if she could get one wish granted she would like to have the power to control time so she could fast forward when doing things that aren’t fun or stop time when she wants to stop it. * On her blog she admitted to worrying about her younger brother's sex life. * It was revealed that she would be voicing the main and title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 9, 2010 and aired a total of 12 episodes. * It was announced she would be the center in a new band with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists began on June 17, 2012 and continued for 4 consecutive weeks. * On February 3, 2013, the name of her new rock band was revealed to be LoVendoЯ. * In February 2013, she revealed in a blog post that she had been diagnosed with a duodenal ulcer and esophagitis. She would be taking medicine to cure herself rather than receiving surgery. Due to her illness, she missed several events. * On March 23, 2013, she experienced painful ringing in her ears and had to leave an event, and on March 24, she missed a concert and LoVendoЯ had to perform without her as a result. * On July 27 and 28, 2013, she along with her fellow LoVendoЯ members, performed at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. This marks the second time Tanaka had visited mainland United States for group activities. * On March 4, 2017, it was announced that she would be the lead actress in the musical Aku no Musume from June 4 to 11. It is based on the 2008 song made using Vocaloid characters Kagamine Rin and Len, which later expanded into a series and was adapted into other forms of media, such as novels and other theater productions. * On March 30, 2017, she began a web show on SHOWROOM, titled Moto Morning Musume Tanaka Reina no "Reina no Jiyuu Jikan♡", which would broadcast every Thursday at 21:00. * From April 8 to April 17, 2017, she starred as the heroine Yuki Miaka in the first musical adaptation of the shoujo manga Fushigi Yuugi, titled Fushigi Yuugi ~Shu no Shou~. * On November 24, 2017, she appeared at a press conference for the game Nobunaga no Yobou・Taishi (titled Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi outside of Japan). It was announced that she would perform as the character Oichi in the stage play adaptation Nobunaga no Yabou・Taishi Haru no Jin Tengafubu ~ Kondei no Kubi Hen from May 16 to 27, 2018. * Two years since starring in Fushigi Yuugi ~Shu no Shou~, Tanaka reprised her lead role as Yuki Miaka in the sequel musical ''Fushigi Yuugi -Ao no Fumi-'' from October 13 to October 21, 2018. Singles * Tsuyokimono yo * Aozora Kataomoi * Gomen ne, SUMMER * 1!2!3!4! YOROSHIKU! * Banzai Venus * Pareo wa Emerald * Oki Doki * Kataomoi Finally * Aishiteraburu! * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki * Choco no Dorei Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 1st Generation Category:1989